True Longinus (Bellerophon)
|Romaji = Tōrū Ronginusu |Type = Sacred Gear (High-tier Longinus) Holy Relic |Forms = |Abilities = Extension Light Energy Projection |Wielder(s) = Bellerophon }} The True Longinus, also known as the Holy Spear of Destiny, is the first and most powerful Longinus Sacred Gear. Appearance In its base state it takes the form of a silver swordstaff with a vine-like pattern along its shaft. Summary The True Longinus is one of the five Holy Relics. It was used by the centurion Longinus to stab the side of Jesus Christ as he lay on the cross. The spear is one of the holiest objects in existence, having been blessed by the blood of Christ thus making it an extremely effective weapon against devils and other beings related to darkness. Regarded as the most powerful Sacred Gear, it gave its name to all Sacred Gears theoretically capable of slaying gods. One of the thirteen original Longinus created by the God from the Bible, the True Longinus has, potentially, world-class powers that could destroy the world when used in the wrong hands. It was believed to have vanished several centuries ago until it reappeared in Bellerophon's hands in recent times. Abilities The True Longinus is a bladed spear that is capable of killing gods in the right hands. It can release a blade composed of Holy light that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil with ease and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. The shaft can also extend and retract according to the wielder's will. Forms Nirvana Dragon Overlord ' Nirvana Dragon Overlord' (世界を支配する照らされた竜, Nibanā Doragon О̄bārōdo), also known as "Holy Dragon Tyrant Who Received Enlightenment", is Bellerophon's subspecies Balance Breaker of the True Longinus. It creates seven orbs called Jewels (宝石, Hōseki) behind his back, with each orb being composed of a different element and possessing a different ability. *'Fire Jewel' (火の宝石, Hi no Hōseki): Has the ability to manifest fire, generally used by either firing blasts of scorching heat or by enveloping large areas in blazing domes of energy. It appears as a blazing ball of flames. *'Ice Jewel' (氷の宝石, Kori no Hōseki): Has the ability to manifest several "limbs" made of ice from his back, capable of constraining and freezing whatever target they come in contact with. It appears as a frigid ball of ice crystals. *'Water Jewel' (水の宝石, Mizu no Hōseki): Has the ability to heal physical wounds by coming in contact with them, even those belonging to others, although there are restrictions. Excessive usage will exhaust the Jewel, causing it to lose effectiveness and finally disappear. It appears as a shifting sphere of green liquid. *'Metal Jewel' (金属の宝石, Kinzoku no Hōseki): Has the ability to control metal in his surroundings, such as swords, as well as to increase the durability of his body. It appears as a perfect sphere of mercury. *'Mind Jewel' (脳裏の宝石, Nōri no Hōseki): Has the ability to greatly boost his mental faculties by increasing the speed and efficiency of his thought processes, as well as allowing him to hold different lines of thought simultaneously. In practice, it appears as if he instantly reacted to any event the moment instantaneously. It also makes him immune to mental interference, such as spells or possession. It appears as a transparent ball with branching sparks inside. *'Space Jewel' (空間の宝石, Kūkan no Hōseki): Has the ability to create distortions in the fabric of space such as opening wormholes or generating powerful black holes, capable of attracting their surroundings into themselves. It can also bend space, albein slightly, to alter the trajectory of objects or spells. It appears as a sphere of distorted space. *'Darkness Jewel' (闇の宝石, Yami no Hōseki): Also known as the Cursed Jewel, it has the ability to manifest and control several tendrils of darkness imbued with curses. These tendrils are capable of restricting, dissolving and absorbing whatever they come in contact with, including magic. When use against live targets it bombards their mind with visions of horror, further ostacolating any attempted retaliation. Bellerophon considers this the strongest of the seven abilities due to how difficult it is to work around. Effectiveness is somewhat low against users of darkness-related abilities or those with Holy protection. It appears as a black sphere with a reddish aura. By sacrifices all the orbs he can produce an exceedingly powerful blade of energy of adjustable length which Bellerophon called Golden Sword of Rupture. When he used it against Trihexa the beast was left severely damaged while everything along the path of the blade was destroyed, causing catastrophic volcanic eruptions and earthquakes. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears